Freckled Lover
by Flutterbye-hope
Summary: Short fluffy SinJa Fic


**a/n: Just a little heads up. I post everything I write on both Fanfiction and tumblr. I post everything to tumblr first. If you want to follow me there you can find my blog here Thank you**

"I think you got a little sun burnt," Sinbad said softly pinching Ja'far's cheek. Ja'far pushed the man's hand away from his face. They had been out all day, it didn't matter how much he tried to cover his face the sun was unforgiving to his light skin.

"We were outside most of the day. I'm not exactly built to spend that much time in the sun," He said rubbing his warm cheeks. "I'm not you." Ja'far was met with a wide smile. He didn't want to know why Sinbad found that so amusing. Ja'far didn't. He hated burning It was painful and his skin just pealed. Not to mention he didn't really like the way Sinbad like to peal said skin with an amused smile on his face. It was creepy. Ja'far has to assume he was only amused because he himself didn't burn.

"It's going to give me more freckles. I guess you'll have more to count," Ja'far said softly his hands still rubbing his cheeks. "I think my shoulders got burnt a little too." He could feel Sinbad's hands softly moving along the tops of his arms coming to rest at his shoulders. Very softly and very carefully Sinbad stroked Ja'far's reddened skin.

"I think so to, but you're not allowed to get anymore freckles. Not until I finish counting the ones you already have." He leaned forward kissing Ja'far's freckled cheek very softly. Ja'far closed his eyes knowing his face was going to hurt tomorrow, but for now Sinbad's lips felt wonderful against his skin.

"You better get started then Sin. You've only got a few days before more start showing up." That was assuming he hadn't developed more in just being outside today. Sinbad laughed counting freckles in between kisses. Ja'far mimicked his laugh pulling back slightly, only to be held in place by Sinbad's hands.

"What did you put on your skin," Sinbad muttered, his voice not giving off any kind of amusement. "It tastes awful." He laughed pulling back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Ja'far rolled his eyes before licking his lips. It did taste awful.

"It's sunscreen Sin. I kinda need it so I don't completely die when I go outside." Ja'far watched Sinbad as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth. Sinbad walked away for a minute getting something to drink making disgusted noises sounding more like he was going to die than having tasted something gross.

"Are you done," Ja'far asked putting a hand on his hip. The man always had to make a big deal out of everything. "It doesn't taste that bad." Ja'far rolled his eyes when Sinbad grabbed his hips pulling him closer.

"Yes, I know, but I like the taste of your skin much more. I don't think you should wear sunscreen anymore." Sinbad pulled Ja'far to his chest burring his face in the others hair. Ja'far gave another roll of his eyes pressing his face against Sinbad's shoulder.

"As much as I'm sure you'd enjoy pealing dead skin off my body for weeks, I'm not going to do that. I don't like burning. It hurts." Ja'far closed his eyes as Sinbad started to slowly rub small circles on his back. It was nice to just have some light touches for once; to be held like he was going to break in the man's hands if he was too rough. He wasn't sure how long they stood there before Sinbad kissed his hair softy and spoke.

"I think you should shower, that sunscreen kinda smells bad."

Ja'far kept his eyes closed still leaning against Sinbad. He hummed a little "Yeah I suppose I should and maybe it'll make my skin feel better. A cold shower might be nice." He took a few more seconds pressed against Sinbad's shoulder before pushing back. "Alright, I'll go take one and wash this stuff off for you."

"You should let me join you," Sinbad said pulling Ja'far back again.

"No," Ja'far said firmly pulling away from Sinbad again.

"Why not?"

"I want to get cleaner, not dirtier," He told the older man with a smirk. Ja'far knew how hard of a time Sinbad had when they were naked together. Of course Sinbad would never push Ja'far if he really didn't want it, but sometimes the smallest touch could change his mind. "I'll be right back," He assured the man softly before walking towards the bath room.

Ja'far didn't even bother to shut the door as he stripped his clothes off and rubbed his red skin. It was so hot compared to his hands. He let out a soft sigh stepping into the shower. Ja'far didn't stay in there for very long however. The cold water didn't make any difference on his hot skin and the warm water just made it hurt more. He scrubbed down his skin as quickly and as softly as he could. He stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist.

He peaked into the living room trying not to let Sinbad know he was there. He smiled looking over Sinbad. He's curled up on the couch the start of a movie just coming on and Ja'far couldn't help but wonder what it was that Sinbad had put on. He smiled heading back to their room. Ah well, it wasn't their room, Ja'far still had his own place. Sometimes he didn't know why he did, but Sinbad's place wasn't big enough for both of their things. They'd need to get a bigger place before they moved in together.

Ja'far pulled out a loose shirt and shorts. He liked leaving clothes here. They always smelled like Sinbad when He'd wear them home. It was hard to miss the man when he was always surrounded by him even when he wasn't with him. He pulled on his clothing toweling off his hair quickly. It wasn't dry, but it wasn't like Sinbad was going to care. He tugged at his shirt making his way back into the living room. Sinbad smiled up at him taking his hand.

"You look so sexy in that babe," Ja'far looked down at Sinbad raising an eyebrow at the man. He was sure he could walk in wearing trash and Sinbad would tell him he looked sexy. He was delusional. His eyes blinded by love. Ja'far gave a smile when Sinbad pulled him down on top of him. He would have normally yelled at the man, but he was in a snuggling kind of mood tonight.

Ja'far almost sighed against the lips that meet his. Sinbad's lips were always like his personal kind of poison. It made him weak and his mind went numb. He gave into Sinbad's kisses. Lost in the way the man claimed his lips nipping and licking the flesh until he could coax Ja'far to part his lips for him. Sinbad's mouth often tasted of alcohol, but right now it tasted like whatever he had drank to get the taste of lotion out of his mouth. It was sweet and Ja'far was really starting to like it.

He felt Sinbad's hands move down his sides going behind him and grabbing his ass. Ja'far made a small sound of displeasure pulling his lips away from Sinbad. "Not tonight Sin, I'm hot enough as it is already. Can we just watch a movie tonight?"

Sinbad smiled down at the younger man brushing his partly wet hair away from his forehead. He gave a soft kiss to Ja'far's forehead before leaning back and pulling Ja'far onto his chest. "Of course we can." Sinbad gave him another soft kiss. "You know I won't do anything you don't want." Ja'far's face was hot as he looked away form Sinbad and he couldn't tell if it was from the sunburn or if he was blushing.

"I know, I wouldn't be with you if I couldn't trust you not to force me to have sex." He pressed his face against Sinbad's chest for a moment before turning his head to look at the television. "What're you watching?" Sinbad smiled pulling the smaller man closer to him.

"I have no idea." Ja'far snorted closing his eyes.

"That's so like you," He murmured relaxing under Sinbad's gentle touch. His breathing slowly became shallower and he soon fell asleep against Sinbad's chest. Sinbad closed his eyes smiling as he heard Ja'far quietly say his name in his sleep. He did that a lot and every time he did it made Sinbad's heart swell. He pressed a kiss to the top of Ja'far's head. "Good night, my freckled lover."


End file.
